Undone
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: Itachi did what he did because it was the right thing to do, but he wasnt the only one. Nana hyuuga had to eliminate her clan for the very same reason itachi did, both clans sought a civil war between konoha and their clans. when Itachi and Nana are brought back, things are different with their siblings. when something happens to hinata, will it ever be alright again?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so before you start reading...i find myself getting reviews about the story being confusing. i cant figure out how, because you know, i have the whole plot in my head...If you could tell me how it is confusing a would be grateful and i would fix the story to the best of my ability not to mess up the actual story, but to also make it less confusing. thanks! and while i wait on people to help me figure out the confusion with this story, i have another one for everyone to keep an eye out for! when i put it up i hope it is a lot less confusing, seeing as there are no OC except for like... past people i create...

The veil of time- on Hinata's 15th birthday, she found she had a special ocular jutsu that was considered lost. Those who had this jutsu were considered a Jumper. A Jumper could leap through time, change the past and if they were skilled enough, they could jump into the future. Hinata was not very skilled in her time warp jutsu, so the future was off limits for her. But…the past was an adventure. She could Jump anywhere she wanted, she could think of someone in the past, a place, or just a time, and then she could jump to the time and place she wanted. She could stay as long as she wished, and no one in her time even knew where she had gone. What seemed like an hour to them could have been days, weeks, months, or even years for Hinata. She noticed every time she Jumped, that a certain clan paid quite a bit of attention to her…with dark hair and red eyes, they were intrigued with her… she kept her jutsu a secret until she made a mistake, and bumped into a younger Tsunade. As the rules of her jutsu made themselves clear, if someone from your time sees you in the past…you become exposed. The second rule is if you change something in the past, it will most likely change the flow of things in the future. So far Hinata hadn't changed anything, but when Tsunade learned of her secret, and that the Uchiha seemed to be intrigued with her, Tsunade keeps that in mind as the war rages on. When Madara shows himself, Tsunade calls for Hinata to find his weakness, seeing that Madara in his own right, is a one man army with seemingly no weakness…Hinata accepts, and that is where our story begins…

Blood splashed her face as she sliced through yet another Hyuuga clansman. She felt remorse for every one of her family members that were slain by her hand. She had no choice in the matter, it had to be done. They all plotted against the Hokage and had even tried an assassination attempt. Having grown up under Danzou's harsh ruling, she should have accepted her mission with no regrets, but she had three. Three small children, they were still so young.

The screams that echoed throughout the compound chilled her soul. Her entire family did not deserve this, but the majority did. The children should be spared, but what would a bunch of children do on their own? They couldn't care for themselves. But Neji, Neji was smart, a prodigy even. He could handle himself and Hinata. But the infant couldn't be handled by them.

Nana hated what she had to do but she focused it all on her hate for her father. He had tossed her away when she was ten. Hinata had just turned five when she had been thrown away like she meant nothing. She had met Foo Yamanaka and an Aburame boy. She had also met two Uchiha children, although she was still older than foo and Torune they had worked well together, even though all they knew of each other was their clans and fighting styles. She had made a new family there and now she had to throw that all away.

It was all his fault everything that has happened was because of him. She slowed her run and strode confidently into his youngest daughter's room, which had been closer to his room than hers or Hinata's had ever been. Hiashi obviously favored this child more than the sisters. She looked down at the little three year old. She looked exactly like Hiashi. Nana struck fast, not wanting to halt and regret her decision.

She walked straight into Hinata's room and looked at the nine year old to make sure she was still asleep. She left the room and closed the door quietly. She turned and walked back down the hallway and straight back into Hanabi's room, where her father sat, the youngest child in his arms.

"You killed the entire clan and my daughter, for what reason, nana?" Hiashi asked and Nana raised a brow, a hateful grimace on her lips. "You asked why…? You ask me why when you called me weak, useless and threw me away like trash to Danzo! He used me as a tool father. And that tool was sent to kill. Kill for revenge." She said and in an instant her blade was at his throat.

The door cracked open and Hinata peered through. Nana frowned and looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "It is shameful to be killed by a child, nana, and a child you are. Only fourteen. You can't end me. You don't have the guts." Hiashi said and Nana swung catching hiashi off guard. Her blade cut cleanly through his chest and neck. "Go screw yourself in hell." Nana spat as he looked at her with shocked eyes as he fell backwards. She turned to Hinata and crouched before her.

"Nee-sama…why?" the nine-year old asked. "Because it was for revenge. Love, honor, and revenge. That's all I want. Others want it too but none are willing to pay the price. I am paying the price and so shall you. You will kill me one day, because I'm the one thing standing in the way of your happiness." She said and vanished before Hinata's eyes, but not before she saw the lavender of her sisters eyes darken.

Nana hit the ground and she took off running. She knew she had to get away and fast. She ran to the one place she knew she would be safe. She pictured the beautiful dark eyed woman and her husband with their halfhearted adoring smiles, they would comfort her. She stumbled through the gateway just in time to hear the child's scream and a blur of Anbu attire to brush lightly past her. She turned to look at the Anbu when tears splashed her face.

Her chest clenched and she wiped the tears from her cheek. "You too, Itachi-kun?" she asked, a sad smile crossing her lips and tears streaking from her own eyes. She heard his footsteps stop and his body hit the ground. She turned and walked over to him and crouched beside him.

"They made you do it as well, Itachi-kun?" she asked her partner since childhood. He nodded and the tears fell faster. She frowned and wiped her eyes as the fear inducing howls of the elder Inuzuka hounds echoed around them. They had found the first body.

Nana hooked her arms under Itachi's and struggled to pull him to his feet. He refused to move until the howling got a lot closer. "We have to go Ita-kun." She pleaded and he nodded composing himself and pulling himself to his feet. They took off into the night, fearing for their lives.

The moment Nana's hand slipped from Itachi's was the moment she hit the tree to her right and hit the ground. He turned back to help her but she shook her head and motioned for him to go on. She stood and healed her ankle the best she could. She got to her feet and turned to see a group on Anbu not even fifty feet from her.

She dodged the first kunai that came at her. She narrowed her eyes and felt them pulsate. The kunai froze in midair, he eyes pulsated once more and the kunai were sent back at the Anbu, taking out half the group. There were three more left. She lunged for the closest one and sent her flat palm into his stomach, which filled with her elemental chakra and froze him inside out.

She drowned one and sliced the other with her wind. She heard clapping and she spun around with her ice ready. What she saw was a man with long black hair and a konoha headband. She lunged for him and he sent her flying back with a single kick. She struggled to her feet and glared at him.

"You can't defeat me child, but you have potential." He said and she stood. "Come with me my dear. We are headed for the strongest of the strong." He said and she nodded, not completely trusting but she couldn't stay alone. She trained with him until she was twenty, that's when they went for the akatsuki.

He led her to the hideout and he flashed a ring. The waterfall parted and they walked in. a man with spiky orange hair shoved nana against the wall and she glared at him. "What's the big idea?" She snapped and his ringed eyes met hers and widened a fraction. He backed away from her and let her hit the floor.

"A Hyuuga? I thought they were all dead." The man said and Nana frowned. "They are." She said and he cut his eyes towards her, "because I slaughtered them with my very own blade. I did it for the things I wanted. Love, honor, and revenge." She said and the orange haired man nodded. "The things no one wants to pay the price to receive." He said and she nodded.

Nana trudged through the halls until she bumped into a shadow of a person. "Watch where you are going." She sneered and pushed roughly past them. "Nana?" that familiar voice rang out from the dark. She spun on her toes and ran at the person.

"Itachi-kun." She said and hugged him. "Nana. How did you get here." He sighed, it wasn't really a question. She stepped away from him and frowned. "Your eyes have changed too." She said and his eyes widened. "The Byakugan changed?" he asked and she nodded. She blinked and a black dot formed in the center of her eye and rings followed it. His eyes were filled with shock. "The eyes of the sage of six paths. Rinnengan." He whispered and she deactivated her eyes.

She glanced at his glowing red eyes and he looked away. "How does they Byakugan change?" he asked wistfully. She smirked up at him. "You brutally show your strength by maiming or slaughtering those close to you. These pure moonlight eyes are drenched in the blood of my family. You killed someone close to you, its common knowledge on how the Sharingan changes…" she said and he glared at her, but the glare didn't stay. His fingers trembled.

Her vision blurred and her hands trembled, even while her hands were fisted. She looked up at him with glossy eyes. "What have we done Itachi?" she asked and he dropped his head to where his bangs covered his eyes. "We have created monsters that we will soon have no choice but to destroy, or let them destroy us…" he said solemnly and she bit her lip.

"Hyuuga seems you have a history with the Uchiha after all…" Orochimaru's chilling voice. Her posture went rigid as she turned to see him leaning against the wall. Itachi frowned and set a hand on the younger girls shoulder. "Its fine nana. We will talk later." He said and strode down the hall. Orochimaru gave her an interested glance before he sent her on her way. She wondered how her younger sister had been fairing lately, hopefully a lot better than she was.

(One year later in konoha.)

The dark haired girl panted, she was overworking herself again…she looked up at her cousin with calculative eyes. He had a haughty smirk plastered on his face. His fingertips brushed past her shoulder and he gasped for air as her fist collided with his stomach with the force of a horse stampeding, in other words, he had let his guard down just long enough for the not-so-gentle-fisted Hyuuga girl to make contact.

She smirked at him and he watched as her pale leg swept him off his feet, then her foot connected with his stomach, sending him flying before he could even blink. "I give, Hinata-chan." Neji sighed as she pushed himself off the tree with very much trouble. She combined the training her father had given her before his demise, with the training she had received from Sundae. The sixteen year old could now close every tenketsu in your body with one touch.

Hinata brushed her fingertips over his forehead protector and he felt the closed tenketsu reopen. "Good, I thought I was going to have to waste some of my energy on you today." She said and he snorted. He watched as she grabbed her lavender jacket and tossed it over her shoulder. She had gotten a lot stronger since she lost to him at the chunnin exams. He smirked as he remembered the previous chunnin exam.

/flashback\\

Hinata strode through the sand stadium in suna. She wasn't nervous in the slightest. She watched as Ion and Sakura gave her snotty looks from down the row. Hinata held her head high and sent a victorious smirk towards the two scantily dressed girls. Sakura made a move to trek towards Hinata but the kazekage gave her a stern glare and she sat back down. Hinata had just wiped out every team in the scroll retrieval challenge, including the ones from her own village. She had also attempted to take all the scrolls even if the ones she had were the only ones she needed. She only did so to flaunt her strength. Kiva and Shino followed cockily behind her.

Neji watched as Hinata sat closest to the banister of the arena. The kazekage stood and pulled his card up. They had decided to make the kage's choose who would go up next. Hinata's name showed in big bold black letters on the sand colored card. Sundae stood and held her green leaf colored card up, but didn't reveal the name. She smirked as she turned the card around. Sakura's name stood out boldly on the green card. Gaara's card turned to sand as he released it and Tsunade's burst into a flurry of leaves.

Hinata grinned and stood and dropped the cloak she had worn the previous day to protect herself from the sandstorms. She now had decided her attire was mainly going to consist of chest bindings, a long sleeve fishnet shirt, denim short shorts, a trench coat, and stiletto heeled ninja sandals. Neji smirked; Hinata was more like Anko that she would ever be like Sundae.

She heaved herself over the edge and landed on the tip of her toes, not even stirring a grain of sand as she landed, such was the stealthy Hinata. Sakura landed before her heavily. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Ninja are supposed to be silent, how do you ever expect to be strong if you can't even complete the easiest of the stealth training." Hinata asked tauntingly.

Sakura's face reddened in embarrassment and anger. The moment the proctor said 'you may begin' Sakura was in her face and all Hinata did was use her hands to circle her fist and with a smirk, Hinata spun the smaller girl, and launched her into the wall with a swift kick to the torso. Hinata smirked and walked slowly towards Sakura, who poofed away and shot up from the ground and nearly got Hinata but she sidestepped and continued her walk. "you fit underground so easily Sakura." Hinata said in a fake impressed voice. "I know," Sakura said as she shot from the sand once more and lunged at Hinata from behind, but Hinata's vicious grin and quickly oncoming fist struck fear in Sakura's heart.

The punch came quick, but the icy chill and the slicing winds that came with it made the pain so much worse as Hinata's fist connected with Sakura's stomach. "Must be because you're so flat chested that this hurts as much as it does, and that you are able to sink underground so swiftly." Hinata said tauntingly.

Sakura slammed her fist into the shell of ice around her torso but found her chakra depleted, and her fist hurting. "Winner is Hinata Hyuuga." The proctor said with a nod to the Hyuuga girl. Hinata strode over to the pink haired girl and touched the ice. It shattered and wrapped around her wrist, slinking back into her body as chakra. Hinata turned only for Sakura to spit on the back of her leg. Hinata's brow twitched in anger and Sakura laughed. "Slut, scared of a little spit are we?" she asked bitterly. Hinata spun quickly and the part of her leg that Sakura had spit on, collided with Sakura's head causing her to slam into the ground hard, Neji heard the crack of Sakura's jaw from the stands. He looked over and saw Kiva laughing and Shino shaking his head.

He turned back to the arena, but came face to face with Hinata. "overkill." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Not enough kill if you ask me. She is just mad because Sasuke liked me more than her." Hinata said and he sighed.

/end flashback\\

Neji smirked as Hinata pulled on her jonin vest over her long sleeve fishnet. Yeah…that's right, Hinata was now a jonin. He was on verge of Anbu and she was jonin. They were the strongest of the rookies now, other than Naruto who they hadn't seen in a few years, so they had no idea how strong he was.

"I will catch you later, Hinata." Neji said and smirked at the memory of Hinata throwing guy sensei through the walls of the arena during her jonin exams. Guy said he had wanted to test the youthfulness of the Hyuuga woman. After the exam, he claimed the Hyuuga woman was far too youthful for him.

"See you Neji. I'm going to go beat the snot out of Ino now." She said and took off to where she knew the deer boy's teammate was surely to be. Neji shook his head and decided to go home.

Hinata grinned as she dropped down onto Shikamaru as he strolled grumpily down the street. "What a drag." She sighed from behind him and he sighed. "Hey Hinata-chan." He greeted lazily. She smiled and skipped happily out in front of him. "How you doing today, Shika? She asked and he huffed. "Not too good. Got stuck with the suna girl." He muttered and for the first time she noticed the blonde walking behind him. "Yo, Temari." Hinata greeted and Temari smiled, but the smile was fake.

Temari knew that Hinata had understood something bad had happened the moment her calculative eyes took in Temari's false smile. "Where is Gaara? And Kankuro?" she asked, her voice cold. Shikamaru was surprised at the sudden change in her demeanor. "That's why I'm here; Hinata-chan. Gaara has been taken by akatsuki." She said and Hinata strode off in a gale of dangerous winds.

Temari watched as Hinata's wind shook buildings. "She needs to be a jonin or something higher than that…" she whispered in awe. "She is a jonin, sent Gai-sensei straight through the wall of the arena. She is quite the Hyuuga." Shikamaru said and rubbed his eyes as he led Temari to the Hokage.

here is a summary of Nana.

**Age:** 20

**height:** 5'9

**Appearance:** waist length black hair, pale lavender eyes, usually wears tight pants and tank tops or fishnet shirts and shorts. has black glasses but prefers not to wear them.

**Personality:** Extremely protective with a keen sense of right and wrong, often risks her life to protect the ones close to her, such as her long time friend and partner, itachi. impulsive and eager to pick a fight, she is also rude and ignorant of rules. She has authority issues and refuses to listen to the higher up's orders. She has a gentler side, although it is mainly made of crude humor and tough love, she can be caring and nice, although she will deny it with everything she has.

**Abilities**:Gentle fist, ice, water, and wind manipulation, Raven summoning, shinra tensei rinne' rebirth. Skilled with senbon and blades.

**Doujutsu:** Byakugan, Rinnengan(temporarily)

**Affiliation:** Konoha Root anbu, Sound village, Akatsuki, currently unaffiliated.

**Background: ** Nana was forced to kill off her clan because they had made an agreement with the uchiha to start a civil war between the strongest clans and konoha itself, which the clans had known they would win, because without a hokage to lead the konoha nin, they wouldnt know what to do and would fight like a rooster with half a brain instead of a civilization with complete control, and the hyuuga clans role was to eliminate the leader. Her partner in the Elite anbu was itachi, she started out under Danzou in root, but soon enough the third hokage saw her as a huge asset and pulled her from under Danzou's control. Nana had been friends with itachi before the entire clan civil war plot had been discovered, so when she was placed in the hokage's Elite anbu, she felt as if she had been saved, although with her last mission she had been dealt a bad hand, she figured she might as well, being as the clan had lost its sense of honor, the clan had obviously lost its sense of love way before Hiashi had become clan head, and sought revenge which was nothing but anger at being told what they could and couldnt do. Nana knew this, and so she did the honorable thing and eliminated the threat, and left her fate in the hands of Neji and hinata. and even knowing that they would one day kill her, she still loved them with all her heart and would allow them to do so to get revenge for the ones they were told were their loving family...

First chapter for undone! It is based on the lyrics of a song that I found on an Itachi tribute and fell in love with the meaning of the lyrics, because its true. I hoped you liked the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months since Naruto had returned and saved Gaara. Hinata sat in the gate keeper box with an irritated look on her face. Sakura had gotten the spotlight because she killed Sasori. Hinata rolled her eyes and chewed on her senbon grumpily. Izuna, another one of the new jonin shook his head at her. His blonde hair fell over his eyes and he always had a bored look on his face.

"Great, I'm stuck with you while you are in a bad mood, yet again." He sighed and she winked at him. "I promise I won't teach you how to dig your own grave again." She said and he let his head hit the table. "Sakura again?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed and looked at her. "Trust me, Hinata. You are far better than that ugly pink haired bimbo." Izuna said and she smirked. "Oh? And what would make you think that? Because of who my sister was?" she asked with a sneer. "Look! That isn't it! Yes your sister was strong but you are stronger! You could kill her easily. She is pathetic. All you need is to get over the petty Sakura jealousy and get out of here." Izuna said and Hinata rolled her eyes and whispered quietly," where is Izuna, Sasuke?"

The blonde smirked and brushed the bangs from his eyes, they glowed red and she rolled her eyes. "Just can't leave me be can you?" she asked with a smirk. He tilted his head and his eyes flashed. "Obviously not. Not while you are running around with all that elemental power running haywire. You need to control your temper." He said condescendingly. She snorted and thumped his forehead. "If I did that then taunting people to get them fired up wouldn't be as much fun." She said and he sighed. "You really like pissing Sakura off don't you?" he asked and she smirked. "Of course, Ino too." She said and he smirked. "Pissing Naruto off is my deal. I get him all angry then I beat the shit out of him to prove who is stronger." He said and crossed his arms behind his head. Hinata rolled her eyes as Kakashi strolled up to her.

"Hinata, you have been summoned. Itachi Uchiha has been spotted." He whispered and Hinata saw that Sasuke in Izuna's form smirked. She stood and made her way to the Hokage office but she didn't miss that Sasuke's presence vanished, leaving the real Izuna sleeping atop the table, instead of the clone. Tsunade watched as Hinata walked in alone. "You realize you are going after Itachi, yes?" Tsunade asked. Hinata nodded and readjusted her jonin vest. "No. you don't realize…" Tsunade sighed. Hinata's eyes went wide, and a deadly smirk crossed her lips. "You think she will be there." Hinata stated, it was nowhere near a question. Tsunade nodded and reached for something in her desk.

"You're going to let me kill her?" she asked and Tsunade shook her head as she handed Hinata an old scroll. "What is this?" Hinata asked. "I found it located in a forbidden Hokage scroll. A Hokage assassination scroll." Tsunade said and Hinata's eyes scanned the paper with fury written all over her features. "My sister was forced to do that!? What monster could have forced her to do that?" Hinata screamed as the tears pooled over. "She had no choice; your father was going to create the distraction the Uchiha needed for their rebellion." Tsunade said and Hinata's eyes shot to her. "You mean..." "The Hyuuga were going to kill old man third Hokage, to create a distraction so the Uchiha could rebel." She said and Hinata saw the chakra seal on the bottom of the scroll, it was the Uchiha fan.

"What's this?" she asked and Tsunade handed her a scroll with the Hyuuga flame in chakra ink on the outside. "The reason you are going to save Itachi Uchiha and Nana Hyuuga." She said and Hinata opened the chakra seal. Her eyes skimmed the page warily and she bit her lip. "A connected scroll. The clan massacres…they were missions to keep the peace within the walls of Konoha…?" she asked, her eyes filled with regret. "Yes, Hinata. And that is why you are going to save them. You are the only one who can stop Sasuke, judging by how you and he were so close…and most likely still are." Tsunade said with a disapproving raise of the brow. Hinata's eyes flickered away from her and Tsunade sighed. "Of course…Anyways, you leave first thing tomorrow. Get ready." Tsunade said and Hinata nodded. Hinata shoved her hands into the pockets of her denim shorts and strolled about the streets until she bumped into someone. She turned to see the person she bumped into only to see it was Sakura.

Naruto stood beside her and he glanced at the two girls in confusion. "Pinky." Hinata greeted with a bored glance and a smirk. "Skank." Sakura spat. "You know what, pink slut…get over yourself. I can be just as mean as you are to everyone here but I just choose to piss you off. Because you are a special kind of bitch." Hinata said and Kakashi chuckled from behind his book. Naruto narrowed his eyes and pointed towards Hinata. "What right do you have to talk about her that way!?" Naruto asked gritting his teeth and glaring at her. "I gained that right when my family was slaughtered right in front of my eyes and she bullied me all my life and worshipped the ground Sasuke walked upon!" Hinata ground out and Naruto's hand dropped and his eyes softened. The pain in her eyes reminded him of every time he looked in the mirror. "Hinata…" Naruto whispered and looked away from her. "Be prepared..." she said and they looked at her confused. "We head out tomorrow to collect Uchiha Itachi and possibly…Nana Hyuuga…" she said and her fingers cracked as she fisted her hands tightly. She walked away swiftly as Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Lady Hyuuga," he began and she looked back at him curiously. "Who is in charge on this mission? I am quite curious." He asked and Sakura snorted at his question.

"Well it's obviously you sensei. And Yamato senpai too." Sakura said and Hinata laughed whole heartedly. Sakura's eyes narrowed at her. Naruto looked to be in shock. "You…you think you are so smart. There's a reason why I am in charge. That reason is because Sasuke is involved, just as much as my sister, and his brother. I, Hinata Hyuuga, am in charge of the search and rescue mission of Itachi and Nana." Hinata said and as Sakura tried to protest, Hinata held a hand out with the palm up. With a soft smile she blew over her hand gently. Sakura felt the wind pick up and she struggled to keep her footing. Hinata stopped blowing on her palm and the wind stopped. "And there is another reason I am going. Imagine that…twenty times stronger. My older sister has ice, wind, and water abilities that can blow any of my abilities straight out the window. And she can kill you with one. Single. Breath. Ja ne, Sakura-san." Hinata said with a vicious smirk and a back handed wave. Sakura glared at the woman in anger. "How dare she!" Sakura snapped. "Because she can. She has stomped you more than once. Pretty soon she could be in the elite Anbu ranks, while you are still chunnin." Kakashi said as he too, strolled away.

The next morning…

Hinata rolled over in her bed as the dim morning light peeped in through her window. She looked at her hands and tears welled up in her eyes. "I spent my entire life hating you, when all you were doing was trying to protect us…Neji-nii won't understand. I don't understand. Why would you do such a thing?" Hinata whimpered and rubbed her fisted hands against her eyes to try and will away the dreadful tears. A knock at her door got her moving. She pulled her long sleeved fishnet on swiftly followed by her tight black training pants and her jonin vest. With her hitai-ate over her forehead she strolled to her door, her travel bag in hand. She pulled her door open to see Izuna standing there, a hand pushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Hinata-chan." He greeted and she nodded to him as she locked her door. "It's quite early to be running about, is it not, Izuna-kun?" she asked and turned to him with a crooked smile. He scratched his head with a blush coloring his cheeks. "Yeah…I guess it is." He said nervously and his cerulean blue eyes darted away from her face and to his hands. She smiled and nudged his shoulder as they began walking. "It's fine, I am about to go on a mission so I'm not disturbed by your unusual early birdness." She said with a small giggle. He blushed deeper. "I usually don't get up until the sun is way in the sky…I wanted to give you something before you go." He said and Hinata blinked and looked at the blushing man beside her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box. He handed it to her and she looked at it curiously. It was light weight but had a slightly heavier center. She pried the lid off and a glint of silver caught her eye. She eyed the item within the box with awe. "It was my mother's she told me I needed to give it to someone special. So I thought who better than my amazing friend Hinata." He said his blush returning all over again as she lifted the item out of the box. It was a wristband engraved with some sort of jutsu. "What does it do?" she asked and he grinned. "My mother was a water user, that's why I thought of you. It has the ability to summon and control water without a hand sign. My mother made it herself isn't that awesome?" he asked, extremely excited. Hinata put the item back in the box and frowned. "I can't take this. I would disappoint your mother by touching it." She said and he snorted. "My mom told me that I should give it to you. She thought you would use it better than your sister would." He said and took the box from Hinata and wrapped the bracelet around her wrist. The bluish silver metal reminded her of water and she smiled. She hugged her friend.

"Arigatou, Izuna-kun." She said and he grinned. "It's no trouble Hinata-chan. I will see you when you get back." He said and waved her off. She made her way to the gates, her bag slung over her shoulder haphazardly. She waited for her group to show up and frowned when some of them were actually late. Her brow twitched angrily as Kakashi strolled up as if nothing were wrong. "lazy." She snapped and he shrugged. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Shino stood awaiting orders, although Sakura was not eager to listen. Hinata pulled her hair into a ponytail and sighed. "Kakashi-Senpai, could you please tell the pink blockhead to do what I say, because I'm getting dreadfully tired of being ignored." Hinata said overdramatically and Kiba couldn't help but laugh. Shino sighed and leaned against the gates. Hinata rolled her eyes as Kakashi told Sakura what to do. She pulled the cloak over her shoulders and walked straight out, she had no interest in waiting on them, and she had things she wanted to work out and people she needed to save.

With Nana…

Nana stretched and kicked up her feet on Sasuke's head. She really enjoyed driving the kid nuts. He gave her a glare then sent her spinning towards the floor, where she landed with catlike reflexes in a halfway crouched position. He stood and swept out of the room faster than dust in the wind. Nana followed him and she laughed lightly. "Sasuke…why are you so serious all the time? Relax a little duck ass." She said getting right up behind him and he spun around and placed a blade to her neck. "Because you disgust me, you are exactly like my brother. You slaughtered your clan and spared Hinata, like Itachi spared me. But you tormented us. You both are sick and demented and deserve to die." He said and Nana raised a brow. "Is that so?" she asked and the blade at her neck was a yes. She tilted her head to the side and dug the blade deeper into her skin. "Then kill me boy, I won't make it easy either." She said and the blade vanished. "Your head is not mine to take." He said as he skulked down the hallway. "Heh. You realize little Hinata wouldn't hesitate to rip your brother's head from his shoulders, she would just take it. Hyuuga used to be about clan honor. Hinata is one for brute force and taking heads where heads need be taken." Nana said and turned to stroll down the opposite hallway.

She made her way out of the hideout Sasuke had claimed from killing Orochimaru and sighed as the moons pale light caressed her skin. It was cold out so she felt comfortable, instead of stuffy and overheated like she was when she was underground. Karin and Suigetsu followed her out and she sniffed in an annoyed manner. "What do you want Barbie bimbo and shark tooth?" she snapped and the two glared at her. "Why are you travelling with us?" Karin asked Nana raised her brow and tried not to laugh. "I don't want the emo kid. Sheesh. I'm trying to protect someone from him." Nana said and decided to go her own way. "I will find this person before you four do and that's just because I know where to look. If Sasuke were smart he would think for once instead of being brash and following you. You just want to keep him busy so he doesn't get rid of you." Nana scoffed and vanished in a swirl of wind mist and leaves.

Nana reappeared and she was in a forest, she sensed her sister's chakra not too far away, but she would keep her distance for the moment. She climbed into an unnaturally large tree and leaned up against the trunk of the tree and drifted off. A familiar voice and an explosion woke her. She dropped from her tree and could see the infinite amount of tiny explosive creatures that swarmed through the air, smaller than the head of a needle. She turned and ran as her favorite white scarf was eaten away at by the creatures made from Deidara's chakra. She held her breath and burst from the forest in an area where a huge explosion had occurred. From the lack of Deidara's chakra and the dead snake on the ground, Sasuke had won and Deidara was no more. Nana huffed. "I kinda liked Blondie, he was cool to talk to." Nana sighed and her head snapped up to see Sasuke's form vanish, the snake was the only thing left behind.

Nana yawned once then spun faster than anyone could see and sent ten kunai flying towards the konoha Nin. Sakura was the first to run out and attempt an attack. "They send out a pinky first? Isn't that quite dull?" Nana asked with a smirk as Sakura's fist connected with her hand and Nana didn't even show a single sign of the impact. Sakura saw the trouble before she could get away. Her pupil-less eyes pulsed and a small black dot formed in the center of her eyes and rings followed. "Shinra Tensei." She said with a smirk and Sakura was sent flying backwards before she could blink.

Her eyes reverted back to normal and her Byakugan activated. "Hinata, why would you send the weak one out first? Am I not your target?" Nana asked and Hinata strolled silently from the edge of the forest. Hinata held out her left arm then swiped it forward swiftly, sending a waterspout straight at Nana. "Interesting!" Nana exclaimed and with two small hand signs she touched the water and it froze and Nana did a similar movement and the ice formed a dragon and went straight for Hinata.

Hinata smirked and her cheeks puffed up. "Grand fireball jutsu!" she exclaimed and sent a fireball at the dragon, causing it to melt. Before Hinata could say anything, the dripping water froze and shot at Hinata. Who had to pull a swift phoenix flower jutsu in order to avoid the ice bullets her sister sent at her.

"Nana. Let us settle this. Come here." Hinata said and Nana narrowed her eyes and walked closer. "what is there to settle? Aren't you going to kill me?" Nana asked but before she could even think of anything else to say Hinata's arms engulfed her older sister and tears streaked down her face. "I spent my entire life hating you, when all you did was spare me the shame of being part of a clan that attempted to start a civil war…"Hinata said and Nana's eyes softened. She patted her younger sister on the head then pushed away from her gently. "So you know about my partner as well?" Nana asked and Hinata nodded, wiping her eyes. "Sasuke is here trying to kill him." Hinata said and Nana's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her hands flew into summoning signs and a huge crow burst from a smoke cloud. "I have to go. I need to save him." She said and hopped atop the bird and as it prepared to take off Hinata yelled at her sister to stop. "That is why we are here! We came to save him! The Hokage sent us." Hinata said and the bird blinked at her mistress.

"Kai let them up." Nana said and the bird let her wing down and the Nin climbed on the bird. Sakura attempted to get on but the bird raised her wing. Sai sent an ink eagle to pick Sakura up. Hinata couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Not even my sister's summon likes you, that's bad!" Hinata giggled and Nana smirked at her sister. "Sakura reminds Kai-chan of Karin, another Sasuke fangirl." Nana called back to Hinata, which made her smile. The bird took off faster than Sai's ink eagles could even begin to catch up to.

The fight was easy to spot; there was no one around with that much clashing power but the two Uchiha brothers. The lightning crackled and Nana's fears surfaced. She stood atop the hovering bird and her fingers grasped her four swords on her back. She prepared to jump but the Nin behind her on the bird refused to allow her to do so. Nana pointed her blade at Kakashi, who had grabbed her wrist. "If you don't let me go, he will die." She hissed and Kakashi shook his head. "And so will you." He said. Hinata pulled Kakashi's hands from Nana's wrist. "Let her go. Can't you see that there is a reason she wants to save him?" Hinata asked and Kakashi shook his head. "It's a stupid reason; he would never give his life for her." He said and Nana laughed. "No, he wouldn't. But I would, for my partner. He was there from the start when no one else was." Nana said and dove from the bird.

They saw Nana throw out the blades to attract most of the lightning energy and they saw her land right in front of Itachi, then there was a bright flash and nothing. The bird dispelled twenty feet from the ground. They ran as fast as they could. When they got there, Itachi was dead, Sasuke was gone, and Nana lay on her stomach on the ground, her eyes were bleeding profusely, the skin around her eyes was burnt, as if she had sucked up the lightning. Hinata ran onto the battlefield and hit her knees. She reached for Nana but a weak hand slapped her hand away. "Don't you touch me." She said, barely able to speak.

She pushed herself to her hands and knees and forced herself to crawl over to Itachi. She sat on her knees to catch her breath and as the group caught up to Hinata, they tried to take Itachi's body, but Nana began a set of hand signs and a barrier formed around her. "What are you doing Nana!?" Hinata asked and Nana turned to smile at her. "Making your mission a success." She said simply and when she made the last hand sign, her body pulsed and a white orb shot from her body. They could clearly see where Itachi's eyes had been removed. "Even if you bring him back, he won't be able to see!" Hinata yelled, trying to reason with her sister.

Nana swiped a hand over her eyes and the black rings and pupil vanished from her eyes, never to return. She swiped a hand over his eyes and the Sharingan reformed slowly. Then the white orb Nana had pulled from her own body shot into his. His eyes snapped open and hers slid shut as the barrier dropped. He weakly reached to catch her, but he wasn't fast enough. Hinata caught Nana instead, much to Itachi's surprise. "You are her sister Hinata, correct?" Itachi asked weakly, leaning against the stone behind him. Hinata nodded as she helped Kakashi lift Nana onto the ink eagle. "Where are you taking her?" he asked and tried to stand but failed. "Home, to start over." She said and Itachi furrowed his brow.

"She has no home; she left her home long ago." Itachi said and was confused as to why they were now assisting him to stand. "Home…she never left it. And neither did you. You saved it." Hinata said and Itachi frowned. Naruto helped lift Itachi and grinned. "Konoha wants you back. Both of you Alive and safe." Naruto said and Itachi shook his head. "I can't be alive, I'm dead Sasuke just killed me. This is a screwed up dream." Itachi said and Hinata shook her head. "You need sleep Itachi; we will get you home safely." Hinata said and struck a pressure point before the weakened akatsuki could stop her. The last thing he saw before his eyes slid shut was the contented smile on Nana's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Nana woke to loud noises outside her hospital room. The sterile smell gave her unwanted memories a reason to surface. She blinked away the awful memories of Orochimaru's tests. The white walls with very few pictures bored her. She stood and dressed herself. Her eyes felt weaker, and he knew why. She had used the one chance she had with Rinne'rebirth to bring Itachi back and in turn she had sacrificed her Rinnengan eyes. She didn't miss them, she could see ten times better now, the Rinnengan pretty much drains the life from your eyes, and causes you to go blind. No, Nana didn't miss those ringed eyes one bit.

Nana sighed and swung open the door once she had pulled on her dark grey cargo shorts and black tank top. The commotion outside ceased for a moment. Her lavender eyes clashed with his silver ones. She was silent as she looked him over. She pulled on her ninja sandals and walked outside, jerking her head to the side in a motion for the silver eyed male to follow. He followed but didn't wait for her to get outside before he attacked. Before he could lay a hand on her she had spun around and her fist sent him flying into the wall behind him. "Little Neji, do you not realize why I am here? Or are you going to be like Sasuke and kill me instead of learning the truth!?" Nana yelled and Neji stood. "You killed them in cold blood, that is the truth." Neji growled and Nana shrugged. "You can keep on hating me, but you will just feel like a fool when you learn the truth." Nana said and Neji grit his teeth.

He charged at her and she burst into a cloud of mist when he touched her. She appeared behind him and her foot sent him flying. He stood and charged at her again, only for her to hold her arms up and swing them around in front of her, the misted water began to freeze into microscopic pieces of sharp ice. The ice shot forwards and before it could come in contact with Neji flames melted it and Nana shrugged and walked back into the hospital. "Tell the fool whatever you want, he is still going to try to kill me, he blames us for his fathers' death, but his father was killed because he disagreed with the clan and they sent him to cloud instead of Hiashi. What a wonderful way to find that out huh? The lies the clan left in your heads…they make me sick." Nana said as she hit her knees on the hospital steps. The Anbu there helped her up and took her back to her room.

She wasn't worn out from her fight with her younger cousin, no; she was still weak from bringing Itachi back. Her eyes drooped shut when she thought of her friend; her heart was content because he breathed once more. She didn't know what she would have done had she not been able to bring him back. Her best friend was the thing that had kept her going; she wondered if maybe, she had been the one to keep him going since he had almost given up in the very beginning…

With Hinata…

Hinata closed off Neji's tenketsu, seeing as he was not going to relent on his attempts of killing Nana. "Walk with me, Neji." She said and he followed her into the hospital. She led him to Itachi's room and she heard his teeth grind together. "You brought him back too?" he growled. Hinata nodded. "Neji, they had no choice." She said and Neji's hateful look turned on her. "No choice? Then why spare us?" he asked angrily. Hinata clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. Her eyes snapped open and she grit her teeth.

"You don't get it. And I doubt you will get of your high horse to get it. Neji, they took on our hate, but left their love with us! They took on disgrace to honor the village. They wanted the truth to fade away with their dying breathes. But I know the truth! Itachi and Nana, they wanted us to end their suffering. They wanted us to think they had disgraced the clan when the clan itself was disgraced! Our clan was going to kill the third Hokage. Sasuke's clan was going to take advantage of konoha without a leader and they were going to decimate the village. They were going to create a village solely of Hyuuga and Uchiha! They wanted to start a civil war that would kill off all the bloodlines they thought were weak, and below them! They were going to kill everyone they thought of as weak just so they could rule their way!" she yelled at him. He glared at her and it had become a stare down until Nana brushed past them and walked right into Itachi's room.

Neji glared at his older cousin until she had collapsed beside Itachi's bed and she gripped his hand tightly. "I almost lost you…" she whispered and he rolled over to look at her. "You did lose me, Nana. I was at peace, finally. But you brought me back…" he said and she nodded. "I could have given my life for you, but I gave up my Rinnengan. I couldn't have you trying to let Sasuke kill you again, now could I?" she asked with a small laugh as Hinata walked into the room.

"Itachi, Nana." Hinata greeted and Nana smiled. "What are you doing strolling about and fighting already for anyways?" Itachi asked and Nana smiled at him. "Turns out Neji is like Sasuke." She said and Itachi nodded weakly. Nana looked at Neji and she frowned. His glare weakened and he ran into the room and hit his knees beside her. He fisted his hands against the floor and begged forgiveness. Hinata was surprised. Nana's eyes softened and she pulled him to her and she hugged him gently. "I know you don't truly forgive me yet…because you don't fully understand. But when you do I will still be here. I don't plan on going anywhere. You may never truly forgive me…but if you want me to care for you like I used to, I have no problem with that. That's what big sisters are for." She said softly and Neji looked up at her and the sincerity in her eyes made him stand and turn away from her.

"all I want to know is why… why did you leave me and Hinata alone?" he asked and she attempted to stand but fell back on weak legs. "I couldn't bring you with me…I couldn't stay…and I didn't have the heart to kill innocents. I had to…I had to kill Hanabi…she was just a tiny little baby…you and Hinata…you could handle yourselves…but a tiny little infant?" She started, staring hatefully at her hands. "I couldn't leave you two with an infant…you would have never made it had I left you with her…I had to…I had to kill her…I did it quick and painlessly but I didn't do it fast enough…but it didn't stop the haunting memories…" Nana said, her eyes filling with tears as she looked up at the two. "she…she reached up for me…she giggled…and called me Nana…do you know how hard that is? When you are a child and you have to kill a child yourself? I almost didn't do it! The things I had to do…I barely sleep…they memories haunt me in my dreams…I wanted to die, just so my pain would go away…" Nana whispered and the tears fell.

Neji's eyes held hate and regret, but he turned on his heel and swiftly left. Hinata crouched in front of Nana and placed a hand on her knee. "He has to let it sink in…he is all for the destiny and fate is fate and fate has its fucked up plans." She said and Nana glared at Hinata. "watch your mouth! You are a lady not a man!" she scolded and Hinata frowned at her sister. "I don't need a mother. I looked up to you…I hated you for so long…but now I understand why…I don't hate you anymore, but don't you dare come in and act like you are my mother. I grew up the way I knew how, trust no one and fight for the ones close to you. The only one I'm going to fight for now…isn't here…and he won't be coming back." She said and stood and made her way out of the room as well.

Nana sighed and Itachi chuckled. "oh…you left a lady with two brutes…"he chuckled and Nana glared at him. "that is where she got her foul mouth. Your brother, Just wonderful." Nana sighed and she heard angry footsteps running down the hall and she slipped underneath his bed. "I am not here." She whispered and he chuckled. Tsunade threw his door open and he paled and his jaw unhinged slightly. "Where is she? I know she is here." Tsunade growled and he couldn't speak but he pointed down. Tsunade smiled and lifted up the bed with him in it. "Traitor!" Nana squealed and attempted to run from the room but Tsunade grabbed her and drug her out of the room. When the blonde woman left the room Itachi could breathe again. His heart was racing. He shook his head, he had never feared anyone in his life… but that woman…he had heard of her. She promised pain. Anyone else and Nana would have been alright hiding under the bed. He just knew she had no problem hurting anyone she needed information from.

Itachi sighed as his heart slowed. He now knew that unless he wanted unnecessary pain, he would tell that woman anything she wanted to know. He winced as he heard Nana's pained scream from down the hallway and he heard the assistant's scream of 'lady Tsunade!' and the crash of someone flying through a wall. He stood and weakly made his way to his doorway. Nana crashed into him and they both went barreling into the floor. He winced, he hurt all over and when Tsunade appeared in the door he knew he was not going to feel better anytime soon.

Nana shoved a bottle in his mouth and he almost choked on the liquid. He drank it and Nana threw the bottle. "My sake!" Tsunade yelled and Nana sighed in relief as Shizune grabbed a hold of the dangerous woman. "Lady Tsunade! Be considerate! They need it more than you do! It will take their minds off the pain for a while!" the assistant exclaimed and Nana giggled lightly. "but why did they have to take mine!" Tsunade growled. "It is because you import yours. That is an obvious reason as to why, you get the really strong stuff." Shizune said and Nana began laughing and she slapped her hand onto Itachi's shoulder.

"Dammit Nana!" he growled and she rolled off of him, laughing. "You have a dirty mouth too…" she sighed. Tsunade attempted to take Nana from the room, but Itachi wouldn't let her go, and Nana wouldn't release Itachi. "You can't take me! I don't want to leave my friend! He knows me better than anyone here…don't let them take me Ita-kun!" Nana squealed and Tsunade snorted. "Fine then. Shizune bring in another bed for her, we obviously can't leave them in the floor." Tsunade said and Nana giggled and yelled 'sleep over' before she fell backwards and hit the floor.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Itachi said and Tsunade looked at him. "you drank an entire bottle of my sake and you aren't messed up like her?" she asked and he stared at her his eyes were unfocused, but he shook his head. He didn't sway and he didn't slur. "it screws with my eyes…I don't get drunk easy…I'm blind already, so it just makes things really fuzzy." He said and she nodded as he stood. He walked over to his bed then sat down. "don't get me wrong…its strong stuff. It's just I have a high tolerance." He said and Tsunade nodded. She lifted Nana from the floor, who was giggling and set her on the bed Shizune brought in.

"it is like liquid morphine! I love it!" she slurred and Tsunade set her down. They left the room and Itachi flopped onto his bed. "Damn you Nana!" he growled and she laughed loudly. "shut up Itachi! You drunken fool." She giggled. Itachi felt himself relax into the bed and he chuckled. "Ah…we screwed up big time didn't we Nana-chan?" he asked and Nana rolled over to face him. "You were dead. Now you aren't. be Happy. You can enjoy life a bit now. After we get Sasuke to get with the program, we can all be a big happy family and maybe I can get married one day, now that I don't have to worry about dying anymore." She said and he chuckled.

She rolled over to face him and grinned. "and maybe even you could get married! You could find some lucky lady here in konoha and settle down." She said and he snorted and burst into a fit of laughter. "All the women here…don't have a chance Nana. They are just…slutty and stalkerish." He said and she laughed loudly. "there may be one woman in the bunch that wouldn't drive you up the wall, you never know." She laughed and he chuckled and rolled to face her. "the guys are weird too. Most of them have freaky habits, smell like dog, like bugs, wear spandex, and read porn wherever they go. This place is filled with weird people." He laughed and she grinned. "well maybe I can see past that. Maybe you can see past the flaws too." Nana said and he snorted in amusement. "Doubtful, Nana. That is extremely doubtful. When we can head out into the village I will show you." He said and she smiled. "sure."

A week later…

Itachi had been released from Tsunade's care and so had Nana. Nana waited for Itachi to get dressed and when he strolled from his room wearing his glasses she giggled. He turned to her and raised a brow. "So you can laugh at me because I am wearing my glasses and I can't say anything about your glasses?" he asked with a small smile. She grinned and pushed her glasses up her nose. "I hate these things, but they make me look like a sexy librarian." She said and winked.

"I see…" he said and walked off ahead of her. She rolled her eyes and followed after him. "so you truly dream of getting married one day?" he asked and she snorted and rolled her eyes. "what woman doesn't. but no, Itachi, I was not getting all sappy. I don't do sappy." She said and he nodded with a smirk. "so where are you going to stay from here on out?" he asked and she frowned. "The Hyuuga compound, where else." She said and he nodded, not missing the hesitant look in her eyes. "Nana, welcome home." Itachi said and she looked around with an admiring look in her eyes.

"It is even more amazing than I remembered…" she said and smiled slightly. She frowned when she saw the stares she was getting. "Murderers." One man spat and Nana frowned deeper. "The Hokage can lie to us all she wants, but we know the truth. You are both monsters." The man said and threw a basket of fruit at Nana. She closed her eyes and sighed. She caught the basket with all the fruit intact, much to the man's surprise, and she walked over to him. He flinched away in fear, but all she did was set the basket down and walked back over to Itachi. The man sighed in relief. "I will not hurt you, you know…I was brought home by my sister…and I intend on taking this second chance at life, and not screwing it up. Think what you may like, but I had no choice. I am a monster in my own mind, if it makes any difference." She said and followed Itachi further down the street.

Someone grabbed Nana's shoulder and she turned around. The surprise on the blonde's face was evident. "oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Sorry…" the blonde said and Nana frowned. "who are you looking for?" she asked and he scratched the back of his head. "My friend Hinata…she sits at the gate with me…but I haven't seen her in about a week." He said and Nana's head shot up and she looked at Itachi, who was interested as well. "That's who I was looking for, she is my sister." Nana said and the fear that covered his features made Nana sigh. "Nana Hyuuga?" he asked and his eyes trailed to Itachi. "and Itachi Uchiha?" he asked and Nana nodded. Itachi nodded as well. "She…she vanished. She was supposed to meet me by the gate keepers box last Saturday…but no one has seen her since Saturday morning since she left the hospital…" he said and Nana frowned and her fingers twitched.

"Hinata…"Nana murmured and walked off. "Nana, this way, we may be able to find something out if we search the area she was last seen." Itachi said and she nodded. She followed after him quickly. They searched the gates, but they didn't find anything. There were obvious signs of a struggle, but not much more. Itachi led Nana to the Hyuuga compound then headed home himself. Nana walked the halls of her former home. Every door she opened, let loose a string of memories she wished she could forget. The blood coated the walls, the screams echoed in her mind, and the babbles of baby Hanabi haunted her. She couldn't stay here. She swung the door open and ran, she didn't have a clue where she was going, her legs knew and they made every turn and carried her to the destination they knew she wanted.

She jumped the gates and hit her knees at his doorstep. He was sitting on his steps, he hadn't even gathered the courage to enter his own home yet. "I can't be alone…please don't let me be alone Itachi…" she pleaded and he opened his arms to her. She made her way to his steps and she embraced him tightly. "I can't find the courage to go in alone…" he said and she sniffled. "Then I will go in with you. I cannot go back there…I hear it all…I can't suffer through it, please don't make me go back there…I will not let you suffer through this…please don't make me…" she begged and he nodded. "I won't make you." He said and she stood. He opened the door and she gripped his arm tightly. They strode into his old home and he led her to his old room and opened the door.

The old worn out beds had been replaced with new ones, but the color scheme was still the same. His deep red comforter and his black pillows screamed comfort. She sat on the end of the bed as he lay on the covers. She looked back at him and noticed he had drifted off. She walked around to the other side of the large bed and lay on that side. She drifted off thinking about how peaceful and gentle he looked.

Elsewhere…

Her eyes opened to dark nothingness. She couldn't activate her eyes, so she couldn't see. She had no idea of where she was or how she had gotten there. she knew who held her…she knew why… and all she wanted to do was curl up and cry. Was no one looking for her? She had been gone a full month now… she glared through the darkness at the red eyes that lingered on her. "How could you Sasuke…? How could you do this to me?" she asked and she could see the thin line his lips made from the light his eyes gave off.

"Hinata…I-" he said but she laughed bitterly. "I trusted you…you betrayed me…you…you…" she tried to say but her sobs choked her and her tears blurred her vision. "I'm sorry Hinata…I had no choice." He said and she spat on him the moment he came close. His eyes weren't harsh, they weren't mean, they were filled with regret, but Hinata didn't care that he had truly regretted what he had done. "I will let you go…I just cant let you go yet…I have to be sure…" he said and she sobbed more. His fingers trailed over her face and wiped away her tears. "I trusted you…I cared for you…I loved you…" she said and he attempted to kiss her but she turned away from him. "Get away from me…I don't ever want to see you again. Why don't you just go die…" she sobbed and he frowned.

He sat beside the hospital bed she was restrained to and listened to her cry. "I'm sorry Hinata…" Sasuke whispered and she sobbed loudly. "I am the only one who can revive the clan…I didn't want anyone else…you were the one I wanted…" he said and she laughed bitterly. "Maybe you could have asked me…maybe you could have proposed…maybe you could have been civil about it. Maybe if you had been humane about how this came to be! Maybe I would have said yes… maybe we could have made a life together…maybe we could have a home and a family… but what you did is unforgivable. You fell far Sasuke…you fell so far…"Hinata sobbed and Sasuke stared at his hands. "I know, Hinata…I know…maybe one day you could forgive me…" he whispered as she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata woke to the sky over her head. Her eyes fluttered and she frowned. "Hinata…" his voice rang out to her. "Are you going to keep dragging me around like a possession or are you going to let me go home?" she asked bitterly. He walked over and cut the chakra chords binding her wrists. She looked at her wrists and rubbed them to get the feeling to return. Suigetsu and Juugo watched her, trying to figure out what her next move was going to be. She just watched Sasuke as he moved to sit across the fire from her.

"What I did…" he began but she glared at him. "Is unforgivable, and there is nothing you could say or do that would make it right. I don't care if you can explain it. You make me sick." She snapped and his eyes trailed to meet hers. "I know, and I would beg forever to the ends of time forgiveness, but it seems I don't have that long." He said and she glared at him. "I would still never forgive you. I loved you Sasuke, I turned down Kiba, Izuna, Shino, and even Naruto for you, and you use me? You raped me Sasuke, begging forgiveness will never make amends for that." She said and turned to face away from him, rolling over to face her back away from the fire.

Sasuke stood and walked away, but they could all hear his violent coughing from the campsite. Hinata frowned, she couldn't understand why he had done what he had done, but she knew not even him begging for his life would make her feel right about what he had done. Her mind hated him, her body hated him, but her heart still had this twinge…her heart still held a place for him, albeit a very small place he was still there. She was angry…she couldn't understand…she didn't want to understand. Not anymore, she just wanted to go home, so she could see Nana, Itachi, and Neji. She rolled towards the fire and saw Sasuke return from the woods. He looked paler than usual and his lips were tinged red. She shut her eyes and went to sleep once he had fallen to his knees and flopped onto his side to go to sleep as well.

Suigetsu and Juugo left to go hunt because they couldn't sleep and they had gotten bored. The howl of the wolf woke Hinata, but Sasuke remained still. A hand covered her mouth as the white wolf skulked through their camp. Hinata's first instinct was to scream, but when a familiar face came into view, she calmed down. She looked up to see Itachi's piercing red eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked across the camp to see Sasuke's eyes open weakly. Nana grabbed him under his arms and lifted him to his feet. She was gentle with him, and Hinata hated that. Itachi helped Hinata onto his back and Hinata watched as Nana helped Sasuke walk along.

"Nana…I thought you would be dead by now…" Sasuke muttered weakly. Nana snorted as the wolf ran behind Sasuke and nudged him along. "No, I am still alive, and I have been living in konoha. Hinata sought the truth…she brought me home." Nana said and Sasuke nodded. "I killed Itachi…then I found the truth…he was only protecting me…I have sullied the Uchiha name…but maybe my heir will help the Uchiha regain its glory…" he said weakly and fell into another coughing fit. Nana stopped walking and helped him stay standing. She reached to steady him and blood spattered her face and he hit the ground. Her eyes were wide and she looked at Itachi, whose eyes held the same sorrowful expression. "He has what you had…" Nana said and Itachi frowned and nodded.

Nana wiped the blood from her face and drug Sasuke to his feet and forced him to look at her. "Sasuke, look at me." She said and Sasuke's unfocused eyes roamed her face. "I can't…" he whispered and went limp in her arms. She lifted him onto her back the best she could and took off into a run, Itachi right behind her carrying Hinata the wolf howled and the gates opened when they got close enough. Itachi and Nana ran straight to the hospital. Nana refused to hand the young Uchiha off to anyone but Tsunade. She found the blonde, who led her to an empty room.

Nana set Sasuke on an empty bed and Itachi set Hinata on another. "Don't leave me here with him! Please!" Hinata begged and Shizune rolled her bed from the room and into another. Nana didn't leave Sasuke's side for a moment. Itachi furrowed his brow and walked out. He followed Shizune back into Hinata's room. He didn't fully go into her room; instead he listened to their conversation. His teeth grit and he made his way back to Sasuke's room. He grabbed his younger brother by the shirt and shook him. "How could you do that!" he snapped and Nana yanked his hand from Sasuke and stood between the two. "I already went over this with him." She snarled and Itachi was fuming. It became an all-out yelling contest between the two and Sasuke began coughing again.

"I made a mistake!" Sasuke said to the best of his ability. Nana whirled on her feet and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and yanked him up to her. "Damn right you did! What the hell was going through your mind?" she snarled and he coughed once. "I...I only wanted a chance to revive the clan…I killed my brother…now I am all that is left…what was I supposed to do?" he asked and Nana backhanded him. The sound echoed through the room and Itachi pulled her away from Sasuke. "You give her a choice, Sasuke. A choice, you don't force her into this!" Nana yelled and Itachi held her back. "And for your information Sasuke, you aren't alone! You aren't the last Uchiha! I'll have you know, your brother is the only thing standing between you and death. I will kill you if you touch her again!" Nana screamed as tears streaked down her face.

"You lie…Itachi is dead…"Sasuke slurred his head swimming from dizziness. "Sasuke, if I weren't having so much trouble keeping Nana away from you, I would be choking the life out of you myself." Itachi said and Sasuke looked at him for the first time. Nana had stopped struggling, but her anger had turned from yells to sobs. Itachi slowly released his hold on Nana. She hit the floor and succumbed to her tears. It wasn't long before she began to sober up. She stood and wiped her eyes. Her hands were still shaking as she walked from the room.

She made her way to Hinata. Hinata sat on the hospital bed looking down at her hands until she heard her door open. "I'm sorry he did that to you…" Nana said and Hinata rubbed her knuckles insecurely. "He…he is dying from the same disease Itachi was dying from, isn't he?" she asked and Nana crossed her arms over her chest. "He got the disease from taking Itachi's eyes. He could hardly see when he took you. He still can't see clearly now. This began not too long after you brought us home…" Nana said and Hinata nodded. "I am going to keep the child, the village elders paid me a visit…they told me if I declined…" she began then her eyes trailed up to her older sister. "If I had declined…it would be you they would force this upon…" Hinata said and the room was silent.

Nana's calm façade vanished instantly, Hinata's head shot up as an angry aura filled the room. Wind whipped Hinata's hair around and she had trouble keeping herself stable on the bed. Hinata could have sworn Nana's eyes flickered red for a moment. Hinata could feel the hatred coming off of Nana. The glass window rattled in its place. The papers that were neatly stacked were all over the room, torn to shreds. The door was ripped off its hinges and Hinata's eyes filled with fear as Nana spun on her heel and walked straight out of the room.

"Lady Tsunade!" Hinata screamed and the blonde came running. "She didn't take the news well! I'm afraid she may hurt someone!" Hinata said and Tsunade took in the state of the room and nodded. She ran out and told Itachi what happened. He rushed from the hospital. It wasn't hard to find her. Half of the training area was blown away from her wind. She sat in the center of the destruction, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. He could hear her cries within the wind. Her long hair whipped around her and she looked as if she wanted the wind to take her away.

He clung within the trees that had managed to stay standing and he made his way to her. He dropped down in front of her and she looked up at him, sniffling. Her white wolf whined from her side. "Nana…" He murmured and she sniffed once more. "She is too young…she is…she is only seventeen…" she sobbed and he frowned. "I know, Nana, trust me…I know…the way they are making her do this…that is how my mother had me…the elders forced her to do the same, except my mother was younger than her…" Itachi said and the roaring winds began to die down.

"She is still a baby…"he said and she nodded. "She did this for me…" Nana said and Itachi looked at her, shock evident in his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked. "They wanted the Uchiha clan restored…and it was either her…" she began hesitantly and Itachi fisted his hands in the ground. "Or me…" Nana said and the tears fell again. "I don't know why …I don't understand why…Why would she do this for me?" Nana asked and Itachi shook his head. "It wasn't just for you…she can't kill the child. She doesn't have it in her, she can't bring herself to kill the baby, and even if she could…she couldn't bring herself to kill your hopes and dreams of finding someone you want…if you have a child…no one would really want you…" he said and Nana frowned.

"I understand that…but I would have been better suited to be a mother…she is still a child Itachi…" she said and he nodded. "I know…but the elders demanded a sacrifice, and Hinata gave herself to be that sacrifice, since she already carried my brother's child." He said and stood. "you really scared her, you know…" he said staring up at the cloudy sky. "I know…I guess I should go make amends huh?" she asked, standing and wiping her eyes. "Yes…you should. Maybe bring her some food…" he said and furrowed his brows. "She claims your eyes turned red." He said suddenly, breaking the silence of their trek back to konoha's main road.

Nana looked at him confused. "I have no idea what would make her think that…I don't have Sharingan if that is what you are inferring." She said and he nodded. "that was exactly what I was asking." He said and she frowned. "That couldn't be possible…the only way that could be is if you gave me your eyes…" she said and he nodded. "but there were once rumors that Hyuuga could become Uchiha by blood transfusion. It is odd if you ask me…" he said and Nana nodded. They stopped by a small bakery in town and bought some things for Hinata.

"…Itachi." Nana said, breaking the silence. He turned to look at her, the box of baked food sitting atop his head as he walked. "Can…can I stay with you…?" she asked and he blinked confused. "what do you mean?" he asked. "With you, in your home…" she said and he chuckled lightly. "I know that…I thought you already did live with me, seeing as you have stayed at my home since we got out of the hospital…or do you just count that as a long time sleep over?" he asked and she snorted in amusement.

"I figured I would formally ask, seeing as now we have Sasuke who is going to live with us…and maybe one day a little Uchiha baby." Nana said with a frown. "Makes sense…but you live with me, you don't have to ask. One rule though." He said and she raised a brow. "what?" she asked and he sighed. "Don't bring any strange people into my house. No boyfriends nothing of that sort." He said and she nodded. "You don't have to worry about that…everyone in konoha our age hates me anyways…and I am so not stooping to the age of our siblings, that's a no go." She said and Itachi chuckled. "Figures, but after some time people will stop hating us, and maybe someone will find your crude humor hilarious." He said and she glared at him.

"you mean someone other than yourself of course." She stated and he nodded. "of course Nana, of course." He chuckled as they walked up to Hinata's door. They pushed it open lightly and were surprised to find the room filled with teenagers. The loud chatter ceased as soon as Nana opened the door. There was a woman standing against the wall with a child in her arms. "Itachi, Nana…" she greeted, the understanding tone in her voice eased a bit of Nana's stress. "Kurenai…" Nana greeted. Itachi removed the box from his head, causing Kurenai to laugh lightly.

"We brought cinnamon rolls Hinata…" Nana said and the white wolf snatched the box and pounced on Hinata and dropped the box on her lap. "Oki! Get off of Hinata!" Nana scolded and the wolf rolled her eyes. "Ok Nana, don't have a cow." The wolf growled to her. The large dog sitting by Hinata's bed let out a humored bark. The brown haired teen with red marks on his cheeks looked from Nana to Oki. "you can understand wolves?" he asked and Nana shook her head. "no…only Oki. Itachi can understand her too. Oki likes making jokes about Neji behind his back." Nana offered with a light laugh and Kiba chuckled.

"Oki says Neji hates spiders…they scare him to death." Nana said and Itachi chuckled. Hinata smiled and her friends began talking to the two older nin. They were completely intrigued with every technique the two had, although they wouldn't reveal their abilities in detail. "So Nana…what do you think of konoha?" Naruto asked. Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai looked at the woman interested in what she had to say. Nana smiled lightly. "It is definitely not what I remember…the young ninja are so strong now…it is truly amazing. When we were younger, we were stars…all because we were acclaimed geniuses…genius has nothing to do with it… it is will power…and all of you have it…" Nana said with a smile. "you all have what it takes to be honorable ninja. You all have what it takes to turn a world of hate into a world of understanding, you grasp the concept brilliantly. You have all been taught well…you all have what it takes to be something greater than anyone says you will be. And I truly wish I could have been raised like all of you…" Nana said and Naruto grinned.

"You are nice when you really put forth the effort!" Naruto laughed and Nana smirked at him. She leaned forwards and thumped him on the forehead. He hit the ground with a bruise on his forehead. Itachi chuckled and Nana turned to look at him. "What? I was only telling the truth. There was nothing nice about it. I completely avoided his question and obviously everything I said went in one ear and right out of the other." she said and Kiba snickered. "well, we have to go…Tsunade said we could visit for a bit but then we had things to do." Kiba said and the group nodded. "I have kids to deal with over at the academy. "Good luck with baby names, Hinata." They said as they left the room.

Itachi and Nana sat against the wall near the door and spoke to each other quietly as Hinata ate her sweet snacks. The door opened and Sakura and Ino walked in. Hinata frowned the moment they walked in. "This is what you get slut, now you are stuck here in the hospital for who knows how long, because oh! You got pregnant! It's about time, I mean really slut. You screwed every guy here, so it's pure chance you haven't gotten knocked up until now." Ino sneered and Hinata set her food to the side.

Nana raised a brow and silently stood, Itachi following suit. The two hadn't noticed that the two older nin were there, so Itachi and Nana waited for them to notice. "Whose brat is it, huh?" Sakura asked with a sneer. "Is it Izuna's kid? Or is it Kiba's? Maybe Shino's? Whose baby is it Hinata? Tell us, we are dying to know." Ino laughed and dumped Hinata's food onto the floor. "It's mine." Sasuke's voice rang out from the door and everyone's heads snapped that way. He was leaned weakly against the door frame, breathing heavily.

Sakura and Ino turned back to Hinata in their shock, only to come face to face with Nana and Itachi. "I suggest you leave Sasuke." Hinata said coldly, not even turning to look at him. He looked at her and frowned, but did as she said and left without another word. Sakura and Ino turned to make a move to leave, but Nana sent the two out with one quick wind assisted punch. "I wouldn't bother coming near Hinata again unless you have a death wish." Nana snapped and lifted Ino from the ground by her ponytail. "let me go you monster!" Ino screamed and Nana grinned. "you haven't even seen a monster yet." Nana snickered and threw Ino from the hospital by her hair. Nana strolled back down the hall to see if Sakura were still in the area but it seemed the pink haired one got the hint and ran.

Hinata was allowed to return home that night, where she had returned home to find Neji preparing dinner, offering to take care of her. she felt as if nothing could hurt her now…not with her sister and Itachi acting as bodyguards, not with Neji by her side. Nana smiled as she bid her sister goodnight. "where do you live Nana?" Hinata asked. Nana was taken off guard by the question and stared blankly for a moment. Hinata had noticed that Nana refused to step foot inside the compound. "Um. I have been staying with Itachi. I…I can't live here…I'm sorry Hinata…" Nana said and Hinata shook her head. "it is no problem Nana, I understand…if his home gives you comfort, then stay there…but I cannot live there…" she said and Nana nodded. "I understand as well, he is there now…" she said and Hinata nodded.


End file.
